The Naked City
The Naked City is a Vice case in L.A. Noire. It is a pre-order bonus courtesy of EB Games/GameStop. Also available without pre-order from GAME UK and the Complete and Remastered Editions. Description Julia Randall, a stunning fashion model with the world at her feet, is found dead in her own bathtub. To the Homicide squad it looks like a textbook society-type's suicide - just another glamorous life ended early by the victim's own hand - but coroner Malcolm "Mal" Carruthers remains unconvinced. It falls to detectives Cole Phelps and Roy Earle to investigate the scene and determine which of Miss Randall's vices really killed her. Persons of Interest * Virginia Reynoldson - Maid and housekeeper to Julia Randall. * Dr. Stoneman / Mr Henderson- Prescribing physician for Julia Randall. * Julia Randall - Victim of fatal morphine overdose. * Dress Store Owner - Owner and proprietor of D'Assine fashion boutique. * Heather Swanson - Fashion model and friend of Julia Randall. * Henry Arnett - Fiance of Heather Swanson and friend of Julia Randall. * Jimmy LeBlanc - Murdered career criminal and possible burglary suspect. * Wilson Reade - Criminal associate of Jimmy LeBlanc. * Mrs. Evestrom - Wealthy burglary victim. Objectives * Investigate Crime Scene * Check Dr. Stoneman's Practice * Investigate D'Assine * Investigate Hollywood Morgue * Interview Henry Arnett * Tail Henry Arnett * Return to Hollywood Station * Meet with Patrolman Wallis * Assist Patrolman Wallis * Inspect Recent Burglary List from Watch Commander * Investigate Evestrom Residence * Interrogate Henry Arnett * Apprehend Suspect * Investigate Arnett's Apartment * Interrogate Doctor Stoneman * Locate 'Willy' * Apprehend Wilson Reade Detailed Walkthrough The Briefing When you start, you're presented with a cutscene which shows Lt. Colmyer ordering Cole Phelps and Roy Earle to go to 5810 Mirada Avenue at Homicide's request. Lt. Colmyer says Dr. Carruthers believes the victim was killed by the army morphine and then cuts off Detective Earle from saying anything about it, telling the two detectives to just get over there. During the drive to the crime scene, Roy will say that they collected all the morphine and if some is missing it's not a big deal. Julia Randall's Apartment When you arrive at the crime scene, Office Glen Wheeler is smoking in front of the apartment building's main entrance and will inform you that the crime scene is on the second floor in apartment six. *Grab the Morphine Syrette from the trash can next to the decorative potted plant along the left wall of the interior hallway leading to the stairs (this is 1/3 needed for the Achievement/Trophy, A Good Looking Corpse.) Head upstairs and towards the open door at the end of the second floor hallway. When you get near the door a cutscene will be triggered in which you will meet up with your ex-partners, detectives Rusty Galloway and Stefan Bekowsky (who has been promoted to Homicide). *In the living room, check the 3 framed photos displayed on top of the drawer cabinet. **The middle photo will yield the Modelling Job clue. Further examination of the middle frame will give the address of the D'Assine Dress Shop from the hand-written note on the back of the photograph. *Go into the bedroom: **Examine the Men's Smoking Jacket **Examine the pills on the floor. **Check the right bed-side cabinet for the pill box. Inside will be Sleeping Pills, but further examination reveals a hidden compartment with a Benzedrine Prescription (t'''his is the second of the three requirements for gaining the Achievement/Trophy A Good-Looking Corpse.) Go into the bathroom to trigger an exchange with Carruthers in which he will present his thoughts, including an explanation of the effects of drowning in the bath tub and why this isn't what happened, despite an attempt to make it seem so. *Examine the body: **Bruising around the neck. This will reveal Carruthers' theory that '''Two Suspects would have had to hold her down and administer the morphine. **Bite marks on right arm. **'Black Sapphire Ring' on left hand. Go into the living room and question Virginia Reynoldson, the victim's housekeeper. Interview Virginia Reynoldson When you're done in the apartment, descend the stairs to the main floor, where you will want to inspect the garbage can to your right near the plant, if you haven't done so on your way in. You will the find the syrette of morphine the coroner was looking for, as mentioned earlier, as well as earn the A Good-Looking Corpse Achievement/Trophy. D'Assine Dress Store Drive to D'Assine Dress Store. When you arrive, enter the shop and turn left - you will see a woman sitting at a desk. Talk to her. Interview Dress Store Owner Once you're done talking with her, she will offer to fetch her current employee and Julia's friend, Heather Swanson, but not before Cole asks her to withhold from Heather the information about Julia's death. She accepts, and when she returns with Heather, you proceed to have a chat with her. She informs Cole that she got the job at D'Assine thanks to Julia. Phelps notices Heather's engagement ring and asks to examine it. While examining, Phelps states that it must have been very expensive. When you're done, return the ring and interview her. Interview Heather Swanson Once the interview is over, Cole asks Heather to have her fiancé stop by the station, which she firmly refuses to do until she is given more information. Cole finally tells her that her friend Julia was found dead that morning, resulting in Heather breaking down. Roy later comments on Cole not informing Heather, calling it slick. Cole defends his reasoning by saying that they would receive more useful information from her that way. Roy then replies with "You're learning Phelps, we'll make a Vice cop out of you yet." Doctor Stoneman's Practice Once this is over, head over to the car and drive (or have your partner drive) to Dr. Stoneman's Practice. When you arrive, use the sign to your right, showing that Dr. Stoneman's office is located on the fifth floor. Use the elevator at the end of the hall to access the fifth floor. Enter office #505 and talk to the doctor's receptionist. * As soon as you're told to enter, a man exits the doc's office and complains sarcastically about his sciatica being less important than Cole and Roy's business. Inside the office, proceed to interview Dr. Stoneman. Interview Doctor Stoneman After the interview is over, use the phone in the office or at the receptionist's desk. Dispatch will inform you that you should head straight to Hollywood Receiving Hospital. Hollywood Receiving Hospital When you arrive, Carruthers will show you another body, Jimmy LeBlanc. You will be asked to look at an item that was found in one of the pockets of the victim's clothing. After you have examined the item, Carruthers will receive a call for you to proceed to Interview Room 2 in order to question Henry Arnett. Hollywood Police Station Interview with Henry Arnett Tailing Arnett After the interview, leave the station and tail Arnett. He leads you around for a while before stopping at a pawn shop to get some money. After he comes out, Earle goes into the shop while you tail Arnett on foot. Keep your distance and he will lead you to a travel shop called Ao-Kuewa Travel Co. There's a brief cutscene before you meet up with Earle again. If you are not spotted, then you get the Fakeloo Achievement/Trophy. Be very careful here, if you are spotted either in your car or on foot you will have to quit out of the game and then reload the case in order to attempt the achievement/trophy again. Simply restarting the tailing scenes from the police station, where the game resets you after failing, will not award you the achievement/trophy, even if you aren't spotted the second time. If you do have to back out and reload, you will have to go through the interview with Arnett again. Use a gamewell or get back in the car and you will get two messages. The first message informs you that the Homicide detectives have information relating to the case, telling you to return to the station. The second message states that the last arresting officer for Leblanc was Patrolman Fred Wallis who is currently working his beat on Sunset Boulevard between Gordon and Wilcox. Hollywood Ninth Beat When you arrive at the beat you will need to chase down two criminals, which will lead to a shootout. After the criminals are dead, Wallis tells you that LeBlanc previously had a partner called Willy who is possibly a strongman. Hollywood Police Station Head back to the police station to find out what Bekowsky and Galloway have for you, resulting in a cutscene that shows Galloway getting riled up with Phelps attempting to give orders. Phelps then asks to see the contraband list, and Earle asks if the cigarette case is on it. Tap the Cigarette Case, Black Sapphire Ring, Pearl Ring and Pill Box. Tapping on all four will give you the clue Contraband List which you will need later for an interview. If you go to the Police Station before talking to Patrolman Wallis it will not affect your case rating. Evestrom Residence Head to the Evestrom Residence to see Mrs. Evestrom about her burglary. Her maid, Maria Latorella, lets the detectives in and Mrs. Evestrom offers drinks before you sit down to ask her some questions. Interview Beverly Evestrom After the questioning, a surprise visitor turns up. As a result, Phelps and Earle, along with Heather Swanson, head over to Arnett's apartment. If you get there without damaging the vehicle you will get the Chauffeur Service Achievement/Trophy. Arnett's Apartment When you arrive, speak to the guy at the desk and he will tell you to take the elevator. When you get to the apartment there is a crash, leading to a chase across the roof before Phelps is knocked out. After the cutscene, search the apartment. *Look in the suitcase beside the couch. Inside are a Watch '''and '''Train Ticket Now question Henry Arnett. Interview Henry Arnett Doctor Stoneman's Practice The next stop is where 'Mr. Henderson' (Harold Stoneman) works. He admits his guilt in a cutscene where he escapes from his insanity and throws himself out of an open window, prompting Roy to say that he "Didn't see that coming" and "That old boy really fell for that broad". Use the phone on the desk to receive a message that Bekowsky has the address of Willy and he will meet you there. Willy's Apartment When you arrive, Bekowsky and Galloway go left around the block while Phelps and Earle go right. Follow the sound of the harmonica until you find Willy and he does a runner. Quickly climb up the drainpipe behind him. When you get to the roof, vault the wall then climb the ladder. Run along the gantry in front of the billboard and go through the window. Go up the stairs and onto the roof. Climb another drainpipe and Earle will join you in a cutscene. Willy is climbing the BROADWAY sign. Before you shoot at him, shoot all of the letters off of the frame to get the Give My Regards Achievement/Trophy. Shoot Willy and trigger the closing cutscene and the Eight Million Stories Achievement/Trophy. Case Briefing "Headed out to an apartment at 5810 Miranda Avenue. Sounds like there's a shadow of Army surplus morphine hanging over the place and this deceased female is getting a visit from Ad Vice, whether she likes it or not. Carruthers must think the crime scene evidence suspicious enough that he won't sign off on an overdose or a suicide. We'll trust his judgment, as always, and hope he can stall Homicide until we arrive." Case Notes * "Julia Randall lived fast and died young, sending one man to jail and three to the morgue" * "With the doctor dead, only Arnett could have revealed the depths of his infatuation with Julia." Achievements and Trophies *Eight Million Stories *A Good-Looking Corpse *Fakeloo *Chauffeur Service *Give My Regards Trivia *The case itself, both in name and plot, is based off the 1948 film "The Naked City". This movie was directed by Jules Dassin - this is referenced in the game (in this same case) in the name of the dress shop where both the primary victim and her friend worked; "D'Assine." Key differences between the two cases (that of the movie and that of the game) include location (the game takes place in Los Angeles while the film takes place in New York City), narrative (the story in the game is told in a straightforward manner through Phelps' perspective while the film is as much an examination of life in New York City as it is about the murder investigation), and the time frame (the story told in the game takes place over the course of one day and night while the film's story unfolds throughout several days and nights). **Phelps is similar to one of the detectives in the film, Jimmy Halloran. They are both family men who served in World War II and have not been detectives for very long (Halloran has been a homicide detective for only three months at the time the events take place). **In the game, Phelps and Earle, who are Ad Vice detectives, are called in to help work the case because the victim was drugged with Army surplus morphine. In the film, the case is worked exclusively by the homicide detectives and the victim was drugged with chloroform. *Harold Stoneman is referenced in the case The Fallen Idol. When examining the bottle of Chloral Hydrate pills at The Silver Screen Prop Store, the name of the physician who prescribed the pills is also Dr. Stoneman. *On the way to the D'Assine Dress Store, as Cole and Roy are discussing how quickly Cole was promoted, Roy mentions that Cole is what he needed because he is a terrier, and not "some old bulldog who can't get up a flight of stairs without coughing up his lunch." This is most likely a nod to Season 1 Episode 7 of Mad Men, which many of L.A. Noire's actors co-star in, although it could be coincidence. In this episode, Roger Sterling throws up the lunch he just ate with Don after taking the stairs due to the elevator requiring repairs. *As with Manifest Destiny and A Different Kind of War, Phelps ends up working with his former partners. * Out of all the cases in L.A. Noire, this case, arguably, takes the longest to complete. *As a slight curiosity, there is no engine inside the car on which the good doctor lands following his suicide. The clutch, exhaust, radiator and fan, however, are still in place, funnily enough. *The purple dress that Elsa Lichtmann wears when performing in the Blue Room Jazz Club can be seen displayed outside the D'Assine store. *If you walk back towards the D'Assine store after the cutscene, you can see Heather Swanson crying on a chair and her coworkers comforting her. *Henry Arnett claims that the Vacheron Constantin watch is a graduation gift from his parents, yet the same watch is seen on the stolen contraband list of valuables at the reception desk of the police station. *When first entering the building Dr Stoneman's Practice is housed in, the name Miles Archer is listed among the residents. This pays homage to The Maltese Falcon, the film (and the novel upon which it is based) that kicked off the film noire genre or at the very least deserves the credit of being one of its most important, representative, and memorable examples. Miles Archer, partner of protagonist Sam Spade, was shot dead at the beginning of the story. ** Also among the building's occupants is 'O'Shaughnessy & Wonderly Barristers'. In that same movie, O'Shaughnessy and Wonderly happen to be the names of the character portrayed by lead actress Mary Astor and the name of her alibi, respectively. *Should you attempt to move the car away from under the open window of the doc's office (on which he is slated to land), the car will re-appear in its intended place under the open window when Stoneman jumps out of it. *When interrogating Arnett, Cole asks if he will testify that Reade and Leblanc did the burglaries. However, Phelps does not learn Willy's last name (Reade) until later, when he receives the message from Bekowsky following Dr. Stoneman's suicidal leap. *At the end of the case, if you manage to kill Reade before he reaches the hotel roof, the final cutscene will show them on the roof with Phelps pointing at the Broadway sign. *When you question Dr. Stoneman during your first visit to his office, the phone on his desk is on the front side of the desk, towards the guest's chair. Upon your return, it is on the other side of the desk, closest to his own chair. *Henry Arnett's Lincoln Continental Coupe has an unique cream paintjob which can't be found anywhere else in the game. *This is the only DLC case where you need to tail the suspect. Gallery Julie Dexter?.jpg Lanoire-thenakedcity.jpg Dead Doc.jpg|Guess he really fell for that Broad! Video Walkthroughs File:LA_Noire_-_Walkthrough_-_Bonus_Mission_2_-_The_Naked_City_(5_Star)|Original Version File:LA_Noire_Remaster_-_Case_19_-_The_Naked_City_(5_Stars)|Remaster Version File:L.A. Noire Part 16 The Naked City|Commented Walkthrough Category:Vice Category:Downloadable content Category:Vice cases